Tentaciones Prohibidas
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: (Primer arco de 3 arcos) La historia del pasado de nuestro guerrero favorito es relatada."¿Por eso eres así?" Si tu madre te viera ahora ¿Qué diría?, tu hermana una miko, y tú un mercenario sin corazón. '¡Yo… la amo, no me interesa si es mi hermana o no'. Lo miró a sus profundos ojos azules y sosteniéndose de sus fuertes brazos le dijo: "Aniki, bésame". Incesto. Futuros Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Tentaciones Prohibidas

**Autora**: Kigen no Lawliet

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la famosísima reina mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, sin embargo la historia sí es de mi completa autoría, ¡Digan no al plagio!

**Pareja: **BanxKag

**Resumen**: (Primer arco) La historia del pasado de nuestro guerrero favorito es relatada. "¿Por eso eres así?" Si tu madre te viera ahora ¿Qué diría?, tu hermana una miko, y tú un mercenario sin corazón. '¡Yo… la amo, no me interesa si es mi hermana o no!'. Lo miró a sus profundos ojos azules y sosteniéndose de sus fuertes brazos le dijo: "Aniki, bésame"

**Notas**: ¡Hola!, ya muchas me conocerán de la sección Naruto, pero como hago primera aparición aquí, me reporto. Mi nombre es Kigen no Lawliet, he estado escribiendo por un gran tiempo fanfics Sasuhina e Itahina, tengo varios one-shot terminados y varios fanfics incompletos, ya antes había escrito en otra página bajo otro pseudónimo, sin embargo ya di el aviso de que los fanfics los iré pasando a esta que es mi cuenta oficial.

¿Qué les puedo decir? Mis parejas favoritas son principalmente BanxKag, en segundo puesto SessxKag y el SesshxRin y por último InuxKag o InuxKik. Hoy les traigo una nueva creación que espero les guste y sea de su agrado, si algo le pareció genial pueden comentármelo o hacérmelo saber. En fin, si alguien que ya me conoce de la sección Naruto me ve por aquí ¡No me maten! Si no he actualizado es por una buena razón (Sí… claro). Sin más recuerden: Un review por corto que sea siempre anima y motiva al escritor a seguir con lo suyo.

**Advertencias**: Futuros _Lemons_, violencia gráfica, incesto. Si no crees estar preparado para leer estas escenas, abstente para que luego no hayan insultos.

**Señas de lectura: **

"…"= Sarcasmo

'…'= Pensamientos

_Cursiva_= Palabras resaltadas

**Capítulo 1- Nacimiento, el inicio de la rapsodia**

Oscuridad, algo no estaba bien y lo sabía. Sus inocentes ojos azul marino miraban el horizonte intentando descubrir el motivo de esa extraña paz en tiempos de guerra.

Iba a regresar a su aldea con su madre cuando vio varias banderas pasar velozmente entre los árboles, corrían: tanto caballos como soldados armados, sintió miedo, ¡Su madre y su aldea estaban en peligro!

— ¡Disparen! —aún en estado de shock su cuerpo reaccionó al escuchar esa palabra y empezó su huida, corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su corta vida, sus pies sangraban abundantemente debido a varias rocas filosas enterradas en su piel, ardían como el infierno, sin embargo lo resistió, el miedo era más grande en ese momento y para un niño de 5 años era más importante buscar a su madre

— 'Okaa-san'—en su mente solo buscaba la forma de salvarla ¿Cómo correría? Con su hermanito o hermanita nueva en su vientre le sería imposible hacerlo, si tan solo su padre estuviera con ellos tal vez no sentiría tanta impotencia…

Su mirada perdió la dulzura característica de un niño durante un instante, si su padre no los hubiera abandonado tal vez les resultaría fácil salir de la aldea, tal vez su madre no hubiera sufrido tanto ni la vida se le hubiese tornado tan dura… pero ¿Qué pasó?, simple, su padre se ofreció a ir y formar parte del ejército del señor feudal de su aldea, olvidándose de él, de su madre y su futuro hijo o hija, por esa razón siempre odiaba escuchar a su madre hablar de su padre como si fuera un héroe.

Mas sin embargo el asunto no terminaba ahí, últimamente su madre no se encontraba muy bien, de hecho empeoraba con los días, las enfermedades que trajeron los invasores a la aldea no persuadieron a su madre afectándola considerablemente a su salud, eso sumado a la depresión terminarían por acabar con ella, por más que lo negara así mismo, sabía que debía aprender a aceptar la realidad… esa fue una de las pocas lecciones que aprendió de su padre. Siguió corriendo mientras viajaba en sus pensamientos, no bajaría el paso.

Su madre nunca dejaba de sonreír, por eso la admiraba; siempre tan independiente, fuerte, entregada y amorosa, aunque estuviera destrozada por dentro, siempre negaba que algo le pasara, por más que llorara en las noches a escondidas (según lo que ella creía) del mundo, siempre al amanecer lo abrazaba y le decía que todo estaba bien. Él odiaba verla llorar a escondidas, y le preguntaba que le ocurría aunque no le respondiera, y se sentía mal. Ella no merecía a alguien tan cruel como su padre.

Una vez ella le dijo que lo único que le traía fuerzas para vivir, eran él y su futuro bebé. Ese día lloró con ella por primera vez, y se odió, por no poder reconfortarla, por no poder decirle que todo estaría bien, por sentirse vulnerable, débil e inútil. También empezó a odiar a las mujeres de su aldea. Una vez las escuchó diciéndole a su madre que desistiera de la idea de tener a su bebé, sin embargo ella les sonrió y negó alegando que ese bebé era uno de sus escasos motivos para respirar. Por esa razón la admiraba, nunca había desistido de protegerlos.

Miró la entrada de la aldea y como varias personas empezaba a salir de esta. Buscó con la mirada su cabaña y entró en la misma, humilde pequeña y sin lujos, empezó a buscar a su progenitora en el reducido espacio y entró en su habitación sin éxito de encontrarla, se asustó, ¿Dónde estaría su madre?

Algo le decía que no estaba muy lejos, así que abandonó su cabaña y empezó a buscar entre la gente llena de pánico la pacífica mirada chocolate de su madre, un nudo se formó en su garganta, sabía que no lograría estar tranquilo hasta encontrarla. Cuando iba a iniciar su búsqueda se le acercó una de las mujeres amigas de su madre, la señora Kyomi, quién se detuvo al observar su gesto desconcertado.

—Pequeño Bankotsu, ve rápido a la aldea de la anciana Akane, tu madre está dando a luz—sus ojos azul marino se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Su madre acaba de…? ¡Ya había nacido! Sin agradecer ni hacer más que un gesto con su mano corrió en dirección a la cabaña de la anciana entrando sin tocar, fue a la habitación donde se escuchaba un cansado respirar y la vio

Su madre como nunca la había visto: Pálida, débil, aparentemente rota, una sonrisa dolorida y sus ojos perdiendo la luz. Se acercó a ella con sus ojos húmedos, la sangre saliendo aún de sus pies y la sonrisa apagada.

—Banky… ¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó su progenitora con voz baja, tenue y amorosa—tus piecitos—le acarició la cabeza y él dejó caer una lágrima solitaria, ¡Su madre estaba muriendo!

—No es nada grave Okaa-san—ella suspiró aliviada y le sonrió levemente

—Cariño, creo que ya es hora de que conozcas a tu hermanita— ¿hermanita?, ¿era una niña? —su nombre es Kagome—la descubrió y la dejó a la vista de los curiosos y tristes ojos azul marino—espero que logren llevarse bien…—su voz se estaba apagando y su respiración se tornaba inconstante

— ¡Okaa-san! —se empezó a asustar, la anciana Akane miraba la escena con lágrimas en sus cansados ojos

—Banky, pequeño, no me queda mucho tiempo; esta enfermedad ha podido conmigo, por favor, prométeme que cuidarás de Kagome con tu propia vida, solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes—empezó a toser sangre y le entregó su bebé recién nacida a su hijo—huyan y vivan—sollozó—prométanme que van a ser fuertes, recuerden que ustedes siempre fueron los motivos por los que me mantenía de pie, cuídense mucho y recuerden que siempre los voy a amar y los voy a cuidar…—con esfuerzo se acercó a su hijo mayor y le plantó un beso en la frente, justo en su marca que representaba juventud y a Kagome otra en su frente justo en su marca igual a la de Bankotsu, empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente

— ¡Okaa-san! —sonó el grito desgarrador el pequeño—lo prometo, lo prometo, prometo que seré el más fuerte de los humanos y si pudiera de los demonios Okaa-san—decía contra su oído en susurros y promesa silenciosa mientras abrazaba a su hermanita quien también lloraba, su madre, ella, estaba en sus últimos momentos

La anciana Akane lloraba con ellos, tomó a Bankotsu por los hombros y lo giró.

—Bankotsu, debes ser fuerte, un hombre débil nunca podrá vengar la muerte de sus seres queridos—Bankotsu la miró con ojos tristes y comprendió el mensaje, asintió dándole la razón a la anciana. Justo en ese momento escucharon un fuerte estruendo en los caminos cercanos a la cabaña donde se encontraban

— ¡Salgan aldeanos! —empezaron a caer flechas, con fuego, sin fuego, el olor a pólvora empezaba a afectar el aire—Se arrepentirán de servir a su terrateniente

Bankotsu se paralizó, sin embargo reaccionó al instante al escuchar una pequeña explosión, miró a la anciana Akane quien los guio a un escondite olvidándose de ella misma por unos instantes, grave error para ella y bendición para ellos. Iba a buscar un escondite para ella cuando...

— ¡Alcen las manos! —el pequeño le cubrió la boca a su hermanita cuidando de no ahogarla para que dejara de llorar, tres soldados entraron a la cabaña—vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, una anciana y una mujer moribunda, no se preocupen, acabaremos con su dolor rápidamente—desenfundaron sus espadas y dos de ellos empezaron a hacer cortes en las extremidades de la anciana asustándola, empezaba a sangrar, uno de esos dos la miró con repugnancia y le clavó una daga a la altura del estómago en lo que la mujer solo gritaba del dolor y del terror, mirando con miedo la esquina en donde se encontraban los niños, justo en ese momento una espada atravesó su cuello de lado a lado mientras el hombre lamía el arma después de sacarla y terminaban dejándola en el suelo desangrándose, claramente una muerte rápida para algunos, pero para la vista de un niño inocente, lenta y dolorosa

Bankotsu miraba con susto la escena y luego a su hermanita que soltaba lágrimas como si supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Uno de los soldados salió con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que el otro causante de la muerte de la anciana tomaba una antorcha de la pared y miraba con malicia a su madre. El otro de la espada besó a su madre quien aún no había muerto y luego la mordió en el cuello, ella empezó a hiperventilar cuando el de la antorcha la empezó a manosear encima de su escote, gimió y les escupió sangre en la cara con sus pocas fuerzas ocasionando indignación por parte de los soldados, uno de ellos la levantó del cabello causando que chillara de dolor y el corazón de Bankotsu se encogiera.

—Mujer asquerosa, tan poca cosa eres, mereces una muerte dolorosa—Bankotsu lloraba, miraba la escena con furia, asco y miedo. Miró algo y se asustó, olía como a pólvora, sin embargo esa era líquida, vio como empezaron a mojar el futón donde se encontraba su madre y como ella dirigía una última mirada de amor hacia ellos, y así lo entendió. Quizás ella no hubiera muerto si esos soldados no hubiesen aparecido, quizás la enfermedad tuviera cura, quizás solo hubiera necesitado reposo. Abrazó a su hermanita con fuerza cuando vio al hombre de la antorcha lanzarla hacia su madre mientras ella gritaba y uno de ellos escupía al fuego, lloró más de manera silenciosa. No saldrían de ahí hasta verla muerta. Él tampoco podía salir, sabía que nada podía hacer y que si salía probablemente les dieran muerte rápidamente, pero desde ese entonces en que escuchó las estúpidas risas de esos soldados al ver a su madre arder y escucharla gritar lo juró

Juró que se vengaría costara lo que costara. Todos pagarían esa muerte con la sangre de sus hijos y de ellos mismos.

Varias horas habían pasado desde que vio morir a manos de los soldados a su madre, se sentía muerto en vida, había perdido lo más preciado que tenía hasta el nacimiento de su hermana.

Cuando el fuego donde su madre había muerto se extinguió los soldados salieron, varias horas después la invasión había terminado y solo quedaban los restos de una aldea consumida por el fuego. Había logrado salir antes de que quemaran la cabaña donde estaban escondidos. Se llevó las cosas que no habían sido quemadas que su madre había dejado en su hogar que pudieran servirles para sobrevivir, ahora sabía que la vida les sería dura, y ahora debía ser fuerte no solo por él. Sino también por su pequeña y querida hermana a quien había jurado proteger con su vida.

¿Qué haría ahora? Simple, huir, necesitaba un refugio para pasar la noche, no podía estar con su hermana a la intemperie a altas horas, ¡podría morir de frío!, así que siguió en lo que quedaba del día su paso… Necesitaba asegurarse de que estarían bien…

Fin del Capítulo 1

**Notas Finales**: ¡Sé que estuvo algo aburrido!, pero como es el inicio será así. Este capítulo es muy importante para la historia, pero ya conforme la avance irá tomando el drama, la comedia y la acción que toda historia se merece. Este es el principio del oscuro pasado de Bankotsu, espero que les gustara el capítulo aunque estuviera algo gore.

Gracias por adelantado por los Review. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en decírmela.

Gracias por leer

**Kigen-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Tentaciones Prohibidas

**Autora**: Kigen no Lawliet

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la famosísima reina mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, sin embargo la historia sí es de mi completa autoría, ¡Digan no al plagio!

**Pareja: **BanxKag

**Resumen**: (Primer arco) La historia del pasado de nuestro guerrero favorito es relatada. "¿Por eso eres así?" Si tu madre te viera ahora ¿Qué diría?, tu hermana una miko, y tú un mercenario sin corazón. '¡Yo… la amo, no me interesa si es mi hermana o no!'. Lo miró a sus profundos ojos azules y sosteniéndose de sus fuertes brazos le dijo: "Aniki, bésame"

**Notas**: ¡Hola de nuevo! Al parecer casi nadie ha leído, sin embargo, eso no me desaminará. Seguiré escribiendo a esta hermosa pareja. ¡Gracias a los lectores! ¡Poder BanxKag!

**Advertencias**: Futuros _Lemons_, violencia gráfica, incesto. Si no crees estar preparado para leer estas escenas, abstente para que luego no hayan insultos.

Para que quede claro avisaré en que capítulos hay o no Lemon/Incesto

**Señas de lectura: **

"…"= Sarcasmo

'…'= Pensamientos

_Cursiva_= Palabras resaltadas

_En el capítulo anterior:_

¿Qué haría ahora? Simple, huir, necesitaba un refugio para pasar la noche, no podía estar con su hermana a la intemperie a altas horas, ¡podría morir de frío!, así que siguió en lo que quedaba del día su paso… Necesitaba asegurarse de que estarían bien…

**Capítulo 2-El segundo de los siete**

Bankotsu Pov's

Llevábamos varios días a la intemperie, solo viviendo de lo que en algunas aldeas nos ofrecían. En tiempos de guerra era más difícil sobrevivir, lo sabía, era bastante difícil que alguien ofreciera ayuda o refugio, en las aldeas donde lo pedimos nos lo niegan por miedo a ser considerados traidores o a albergar "enemigos de otras aldeas". Puede que sea un niño pero eso no significa que no sepa que eso es una tontería. Algunas aldeanas que ya dieron a luz se encargaron de alimentar a Kagome, sin embargo cuando no encontrábamos refugio iba a algún establo a robar leche, ¡No la podía dejar morir de hambre!, era todo lo que me quedaba de familia.

Sigo caminando, mis pies adquieren tonalidad morada, sobre todo el tobillo que me torcí el día del escape de nuestra aldea. Miro al cielo. Esto está mal. El frío está aumentando, está empezando a oscurecer y aun no encuentro la aldea de la que me han comentado hay una sacerdotisa que podría darnos refugio.

—'Kagome, resiste'—suspiré un poco cansado, llevarla a cuestas era fácil aun con el dolor de mi tobillo, sin embargo peligroso ya que corríamos el riesgo de ser atacados por cualquier youkai, ¿qué es esto? —'¿nieve? esto es peor de lo que imaginé. Ella no sobrevivirá con este frío, no veo ninguna aldea o indicio de alguna, debo darme prisa'—empiezo a correr con cuidado de no lastimarla y de no caer, debía llegar a alguna aldea si no era que primero encontrábamos algún establo deshabitado

Llevaba tres horas caminando, no había indicio de alguna aldea, me duelen los pies, mi tobillo a empeorado, se me dificulta caminar y el frío junto con la nieve hacen difícil el camino. Me detengo un momento empezando a ver oscuro, cierto; no había comido en todo el día, intenté seguir caminando ignorando los mareos sin embargo parecía que no iba a mejorar, Kagome tampoco había comido ¿Así se sentirá? Después de todo ella es una pequeña bebé.

El frío solo me permitió dar dos pasos antes de ver todo oscurecerse a mí alrededor, no podía creerlo ¿Moriría congelado?

—'Kagome'—susurré antes de caer sobre la nieve fría, pensé en un momento en mi madre, no pude cumplir la promesa que le hice—'Okaa-san, gomennasai'—seguramente moriríamos empecé a cerrar los ojos, escuché algunos pasos, solo espero que no sea un Youkai, no soportaría verla morir, de un momento a otro todo a mi alrededor se apagó, al parecer no podré verla

End Bankotsu Pov's

En un claro en medio de un bosque nevado se podía ver a un pequeño niño moreno de poco más de cinco años cargando en su espalda a una bebé de casi una semana, el cielo nevando daba a esa escena un toque dramático y triste, se esperaba que el niño avanzara pero de un pronto a otro el niño se desmaya y cae en la nieve, pocos segundos después los llantos de una niña empezaron a sonar por todo el bosque, una peligrosa combinación si añadimos que todo era silencio antes del llanto.

— ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? —una voz gutural inundó el pacífico paisaje—un pequeño bocadillo—un Youkai Ogro quien fue atraído por los llantos y el olor a sal salió de los arbustos mostrando su asquerosa apariencia, dirigió su mirada al moreno junto a su hermana anhelando comerlos sin remordimiento alguno—esto será más fácil de lo que pensé—sus garras se acercaron a los infantes listas para atravesarlos cuando una flecha sagrada se encargó de purificar su brazo desapareciéndolo

El ogro se volteó encontrándose con la figura de una sacerdotisa, pequeña, de cuerpo delgado con pocas curvas, más bien de apariencia grácil como un guepardo y cabello rubio, su furia se incrementó, ¿Cómo era posible que esa niñata le hubiera hecho daño?

— ¡Maldita mujer, la pagarás! —un estruendo se escuchó y la miko pareció paralizarse unos instantes, sin embargo volvió a tomar de su carcaj una flecha lanzándola contra la esencia maligna del repugnante ser logrando evaporarla, no se detuvo contra el insignificante campo de energía y abriéndose paso logró atravesar al monstruo quien en su agonía dio un grito que se escuchó por todo el bosque y parte de la aldea de donde venía, la batalla había terminado

El silencio volvió, la inocencia de la escena conmovió a la miko que los miró con ojos tiernos, niños, tomó al moreno quien tenía amarrada a su hermanita a la espalda, entre sus brazos y buscó con su mirada algún familiar de los niños, sin embargo no los encontró, como tenía esperado.

—Tendré que llevarlos a la aldea—los cargó, recogió su arco y caminó poco más de media hora sobre la helada nieve, en su camino pensaba lo extraño que era encontrar niños de tan temprana edad solos, y más en unas condiciones tan deplorables como esas

Siguió su camino hasta que logró observar lo que había estado buscando: Su aldea. Una pequeña extensión de tierra rodeada de un río que parecía invitarlos a darse un baño, sin embargo en tiempos como esos solo motivaba a alejarse y pescar ya que el frío solo les permitía soñar con encontrar algunas aguas termales. Llegando a la aldea los aldeanos empezaron a hacer reverencias y a saludar a la miko con preocupación, muchos escucharon el alarido del ogro por lo cual se preocupaban por la salud de su protectora, sin embargo ella solo sonreía y les respondía que todo estaba bien.

Llegó a su palacio, ¡Sí! Además de ser la protectora de la aldea era considerada una de las pocas mujeres terratenientes de la época. Abrió la puerta corrediza y llegó a una habitación de invitados, un futón mediano y grueso se veía en su interior en la cual depositó al niño y soltando al bebé de su espalda la colocó junto a él sin riesgo de ser aplastada. Mandó a llamar a una de las aldeanas que recién dio a luz para alimentar a la pequeña y observó al niño, su mirada se endureció, ese niño… a simple se veía completamente débil, su cuerpo estaba lastimado, estaba pálido, al parecer con esas ojeras ese niño no había dormido lo suficiente en esos días.

—Makoto-sama, Kyomi-san ha llegado a alimentar a la pequeña—asintió e hizo con su mano una seña de que la dejaran pasar, pasó una mujer de alrededor de unos 35 años, ojos negros, cabello café y mirada dulce, su cuerpo grueso hacía recordar a una aldeana trabajadora

—Makoto-sama—se arrodilló al entrar

—Sin formalidades por favor—Kyomi-san, usted y yo sabemos que no me gusta ser tratada como una deidad, sonrieron y la mujer se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta sentarse junto al futón donde estaban los niños

—Makoto-san, ¿Quiénes son estos niños? —sin hacer más que esa pregunta empezó a alimentar a la pequeña Kagome que hambrienta comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, la señora la acarició en la cabeza preguntándose ¿Por qué esa niña estaría tan hambrienta?

—Al parecer fueron víctimas indirectas de la guerra—respondió la miko, tomó el pie de Bankotsu entre sus manos examinándolo—este niño no debería de haber podido caminar con esta herida, su pie está casi inservible—se levantó y trajo de la esquina varios contenedores de hierbas medicinales y algunos vendajes—este niño, desde que lo traje despide un aura triste… cuando alguien lo hace, su corazón corre el riesgo de ser dominado por el odio—tomó la articulación y utilizó sus poderes espirituales para bajar la hinchazón del pie del moreno, colocó una de las cremas en su tobillo y lo envolvió con sumo cuidado

— ¡Miko-san! No diga eso, estos niños vienen del dolor, no creo que sus corazones se puedan oscurecer—la señora creía firmemente en la bondad en todos los corazones, y más en la de los niños

—Kyoto-san, le seré sincera, el corazón de este niño es lo que me preocupa, sin embargo esta niña posee un gran poder espiritual, de hecho por el momento no lo sé con exactitud pero son tan fuertes como alguna vez los sentí en la tumba de Midoriko-sama—al terminar de decir eso la mayo quedó perpleja y miró a la niña entre sus brazos

—Miko-sama, esperemos que no esté equivocada—Makoto continuó en la tarea de curar al pequeño, si era verdad lo que estaba sintiendo, esa niña podría ser la salvación del futuro

_Al día siguiente_

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de la habitación, incómodo por la luminosidad empezó a abrir sus ojos azul marino y mirar a su alrededor, no conocía ese lugar, no sabía dónde estaba ni donde estaba ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome! Se incorporó con rapidez obteniendo un mareo y ganas de vomitar a pesar de tener un hambre terrible, lo último que recordaba era el hecho de haberse desmayado sobre la nieve en aquel camino ¿Estaba muerto?

—Oh, veo que ya despertaste dormilón—la voz que sonaba extrañó a Bankotsu, definitivamente no estaba muerto, ese vendaje en el tobillo lo delataba, pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba su hermanita? —Mira quien ha despertado bebé-chan—Bankotsu reaccionó al escuchar ese _bebé_

— ¿¡Kagome-chan!? —Iba a levantarse para quitársela a esa mujer, sin embargo el dolor se lo impidió— ¿¡Por qué tienes a Kagome-chan mujer desconocida!? —cuando escuchó la risa de su hermanita reaccionó, ¿Esa mujer… no era una miko?, su ropa, su seriedad y esa aura pura despidiendo de ella, ¿acaso sería la mujer de la cual le habían contado?

—La pequeña necesitaba un baño, la acaban de alimentar así que la traje junto a ti de nuevo—él la miró extrañado ¿la había cuidado? Acaso ella

— ¿Qué ocurrió con el monstruo de ayer? —Fue directo al grano, su madre siempre le dijo que no diera rodeos y que fuera directo al grano— ¿acaso eres Makoto-sama? —ella asintió y le entregó a su hermanita a la cual abrazó contra sí al sentirla cálida de nuevo

—Al ogro de ayer lo exterminé, los he traído conmigo porque no puedo soportar ver a un niño sufrir—acarició los cabellos no tan cortos del moreno quien la miraba con desconfianza pero con gratitud—me pareció que necesitaban ayuda—él asintió y miró el techo, se alegraba de no haber perdido a su familia

—Arigatou Miko-sama—dijo en un susurro escuchable por la mujer quien sonrió y se levantó hacia la puerta—por cierto, mi nombre el Bankotsu, y ella es mi hermana Kagome—ella sonrió y asintió

—Es un gusto conocerlos—abrió la puerta y se preparó para salir—En unos momentos te traerán comida, no te preocupes, no puedes mover tu pie por lo menos por hoy, mañana creo que ya podrás caminar pero con cuidado—él asintió entendiendo y obedeciendo las indicaciones, ella se fue, él miró a Kagome quien sonreía y se veía más llena de vida que nunca

La miró con atención, nunca la había observado detenidamente, tenía unos ojos enormes de color azul oscuro, una nariz pequeña y tierna como la de un gato, cosa era de familia ya que su madre y él mismo la poseían, cabellos negros como los de él mismo, piel color canela claro, no tan moreno como él pero sin dejar de serlo, su estrella en su frente le parecía adorable, y tenía unas mejillas rosadas, sonreía y él devolvió la sonrisa, al fin esa preocupación se había ido. Nunca lo notó pero su hermana era la niña más tierna que sus ojos habían visto, era la viva imagen de su madre solo que en miniatura, cosa que le dolía pero sin embargo no dejaba de serle especial y se sentía agradecido con eso, era tan bella como su madre.

Se acostó en lo que llegaba la comida, pensando sobre ¿Qué harían ahora que habían llegado a la aldea? y al rato escuchó un ruido en la puerta, justo en ese momento se incorporó con Kagome durmiendo sobre sí y cuidando de no despertarla la colocó en el futón.

— ¿Quién es? —vio de la puerta aparecer a una mujer con una bandeja que los miraba alegremente y detrás de ella venía alguien

—Mi nombre es Konata, Bankotsu-chan—se acercó a ellos y se sentó junto al futón, entregándole la bandeja de manjares por los cuales alguien con su hambre mataría, sin embargo esperó al ver que la figura de un niño no salía de detrás de la mujer

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Bankotsu a lo que ese niño misterioso y de yukata rosada salió de detrás de la figura que parecía materna

— ¡Ah, lo había olvidado!, él es mi hijo, preséntate—él niño con dos marcas muy peculiares bajo sus ojos los miró con curiosidad y reaccionó a la mirada de su madre presionándolo

—Mi nombre es Jakotsu…—él sonrió al moreno y él le devolvió la sonrisa, no sabía porque pero ese niño extraño le había caído bien

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bankotsu y ella es mi hermana Kagome—él asintió en señal de gusto y los miró, él tampoco sabía porque pero el niño moreno y esa bebé le cayeron bien

—Bien, me retiro, Jakotsu, ¿quieres quedarte con ellos mientras termino mi trabajo? Claro si a Bankotsu-chan no le molesta—dijo la mujer al levantarse

—No se preocupe no es ninguna molestia para mí—sus ojos azules miraron con curiosidad al sujeto frente a él, y cuando salió la mujer se dispuso a comer

Sin embargo Jakotsu no tenía los mismos planes

Fin Capítulo 2

**Notas Finales: **Aquí viene el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado ¡Gracias a quienes agregaron a favoritos y seguidores! Él siguiente capítulo viene un tanto sentimental y curioso, no se preocupen, la trama irá adquiriendo todo lo que una historia necesita.

Gracias a las de los Review

_Fluppy Couturre_

_Aidee Gv (A ella la admiro, amo sus historias)_

A quienes agregaron a Seguidores y a Favoritos

_Lizalet_

_Lilliana1118_

_Aidee Gv_

Y a los lectores. Ya saben, un comentario por corto que sea alegra mucho y motiva a la escritora, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

**Kigen-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título**: Tentaciones Prohibidas

**Autora**: Kigen no Lawliet

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la famosísima reina mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, sin embargo la historia sí es de mi completa autoría, ¡Digan no al plagio!

**Pareja: **BanxKag

**Resumen**: (Primer arco) La historia del pasado de nuestro guerrero favorito es relatada. "¿Por eso eres así?" Si tu madre te viera ahora ¿Qué diría?, tu hermana una miko, y tú un mercenario sin corazón. '¡Yo… la amo, no me interesa si es mi hermana o no!'. Lo miró a sus profundos ojos azules y sosteniéndose de sus fuertes brazos le dijo: "Aniki, bésame"

**Notas**: ¡Hola de nuevo! Quiero agradecer a la motivación dada por Aidee-sama (amo sus fics) quien me ha apoyado mucho ¡Gracias de verdad!

Les pido disculpas si he tardado mucho, simplemente por más que lo intentaba no me salía la inspiración para redactar todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Gracias por su paciencia

Están invitados si les gusta el Sasuhina a darse una vuelta por mis fics y oneshots.

Muchas gracias también a los integrantes del Circulo del Mercenario. De verdad se aprecia el apoyo.

**Advertencias**: Futuros _Lemons_, violencia gráfica, incesto. Si no crees estar preparado para leer estas escenas, abstente para que luego no hayan insultos.

Para que quede claro avisaré en que capítulos hay o no Lemon/Incesto.

**Señas de lectura: **

"…"= Sarcasmo

'…'= Pensamientos

_Cursiva_= Palabras resaltadas

En el capítulo anterior:

—No se preocupe no es ninguna molestia para mí—sus ojos azules miraron con curiosidad al sujeto frente a él, y cuando salió la mujer se dispuso a comer

Sin embargo Jakotsu no tenía los mismos planes

**Capítulo 3-Al parecer, no existe nuestra paz**

Se veían dos niños y una bebé en un futón, intercambiando miradas curiosas, el niño moreno miraba al pequeño de facciones finas e intentaba no encontrarle ninguna semejanza con una niña, al parecer sus rasgos no eran nada masculinos, al principio pensó que era un poco extraño pero no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, al menos no en su primera impresión.

Llevaba rato en esa posición, ¡Sí! La situación estaba poniéndose algo incómoda, intentó apartar la mirada pero le fue imposible, pasaron los minutos silenciosos en los que el moreno empezaba a sentir aburrimiento ¿esperaba algo acaso? No lo sabía, pero algo sí sabía, ese pequeño niño tramaba algo, unos segundos después de pensar eso la pequeña bebé empezaba a dar indicios de despertar de su corta siesta. El ambiente no podía estar más raro.

— ¿De dónde vienes Bankotsu? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —la seriedad y la pregunta del niño frente a él lo tomó por sorpresa ¿Acaso pensaba interrogarlo?, sus ojos azules y casi carentes de vida empezaron a oscurecerse mientras terminaba de masticar su comida, por un momento pensó en no contestar a ese niño del cual ahora también pensaba que era un entrometido, pero no podía permitirse ser grosero con las personas quienes lo recibieron y los salvaron a él y a su hermana

—Venimos de una aldea en guerra—sus palabras fueron casi un susurro pero Jakotsu escuchó perfectamente—nuestra madre y nuestro padre… murieron protegiéndonos—los ojos oscuros de Bankotsu parecieron divagar en los recuerdos, casi intentando olvidar los desgarradores gritos de su madre mientras ardía en llamas y las risas de los soldados al verla muriendo— tuvimos que huir de la aldea en que estábamos aún sin ayuda, recorrimos muchas, pero en guerra la ayuda es escasa, estuvimos viajando días sin comer bien y… cuando nos encontró Miko-sama…—hizo una pausa, recordó su debilidad y se reprochó internamente, le estaba costando contar lo ocurrido de manera resumida— estábamos a punto de ser atacados por un monstruo, perdí el conocimiento por el cansancio, después de eso no recuerdo nada más… pensé que moriríamos—de pronto el hambre se le estaba quitando

— Esto tal vez te resulte muy extraño que te lo diga pero… ¡Bankotsu de verdad eres increíble! —el moreno lo miró sorprendido ¿a qué venía eso? — ¡Lograste salvar a tu hermanita aún con esa herida en el pie y cargándola de aldea a aldea! —Los ojos del niño moreno se iluminaron extrañamente…— ¡Algún día quiero ser como tú y proteger a alguien! —Ese niño le estaba haciendo recuperar las esperanzas en vivir, era extraño, pues de un pronto a otro sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida— Onegai, permítame ser su amigo—la frente del niño con el kimono rosa tocó el suelo mientras una mirada extrañamente cálida provenía de los ojos de Bankotsu

—Por mí no hay problema, levántate del suelo Jakotsu—el niño lo miró con felicidad y esperanza ¡tendría un amigo, ya no estaría solo en el pueblo solo por su apariencia! Inevitablemente sonrió, tal vez todos esos días de soledad pudieran ser recompensados ahora que tenía un amigo ¿no?

—Arigatou Bankotsu-san, le prometo que le ayudaré a proteger a su hermanita—los dos niños sonrieron mientras la niña empezaba a revolverse junto a Bankotsu, despertándose por el escándalo de los gritos de Jakotsu—Gomennasai Bankotsu, creo que la he despertado—el niño rosa la miró, indefensa, pequeña y… ¿tierna?, extraño, ya que al parecer nunca había sido bueno tratando o apreciando la belleza de las niñas—'Debe ser porque es una bebé, sí, eso debe ser' —pensó antes de hablarle de nuevo al moreno—déjeme volver a dormirla, no es justo de mi parte haberla despertado y dejarla despierta mientras usted come—el moreno lo miró con duda, sería la primera vez que le daría a cargar a alguien a su hermanita por voluntad propia, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que no estaría mal hacerlo, de igual modo ese niño tenía algo que le inspiraba confianza, la suficiente como para darle a cargar a su hermanita

La tomó en brazos mirando que quería empezar a llorar por su siesta interrumpida, sin embargo, al darla a Jakotsu pareció analizarlo con sus profundos ojos de bebé, sintió algo extraño en su interior, era la primera vez que no estaba preocupado porque alguien tocara a Kagome y la pudiera dañar. Si bien las otras mujeres del palacio de la miko también la habían cargado, no se sentía tranquilo cuando lo hacían. Ni siquiera con Miko-sama y eso era raro considerando que desprendía la energía más pura que había sentido en su vida.

Terminó de comer mientras observaba las extrañas caras que le hacía a Kagome Jakotsu, al parecer eran efectivas para hacerla dormir porque la niña cayó en brazos de Morfeo antes de poder escuchar de nuevo sus sonoras e inocentes risas.

El resto del día transcurrió con Bankotsu y Jakotsu contándose cosas, cualesquiera, ya que los amigos debían conocerse de todo ¿No?, mientras el niño de rosa hablaba, Bankotsu solo podía pensar, en cuanto le hubiera gustado tener un hermano como él, divertido, extraño y que lo acompañara por el mundo durante sus aventuras ¡Claro! No es que no agradeciera tener a Kagome, simplemente que alguien de su edad en su antigua aldea le hubiera sentado muy bien.

— ¿Nee? ¿Puedo llamarte Aniki? —preguntó Jakotsu al pensativo moreno quien se sorprendió al notar que obviamente él era mayor que él mismo

— ¿Tú no eres el mayor? —a esa pregunta Jakotsu sonrió con inocencia

—Nunca he sido bueno dando órdenes, y hasta parece que tienes cara de líder—ante eso los dos rieron y continuaron el resto del día con su charla sobre cosas triviales

Ya empezaba a atardecer cuando Konata llegó a llevarse a Jakotsu.

—En unos momentos vendrá Kyoto-san a alimentar a Kagome-chan, Bankotsu-chan, arigatou por entretener a Jakotsu en la tarde, espero que no te haya molestado demasiado—dijo la mujer sonriendo y mirando la inocente faz del moreno que parecía haber recuperado algo de paz

—No ha sido molestia, de nada Konata-san, etto… por la comida… arigatou—casi susurró, a lo que la mujer lo miró extrañada y asintió con algo de gracia al mirar la timidez y las mejillas rosadas del moreno, antes de tomar la mano de su pequeño hijo y empezar a irse

—Hasta pronto Aniki—agitó su mano y salió sin esperar una respuesta de vuelta

Bankotsu miró a Kagome quien empezaba a despertarse y empezaba a hacer pucheros por el hambre, mientras que Bankotsu la miraba como queriendo hablar con ella.

—Kagome-chan—la acercó a sí mismo mientras le susurraba algo en el oído—tenemos otro hermano—la niña lo miró sin saber que dijo y solo se quedó quieta con él, esperando a que Kyoto-san llegara a darle de comer mientras jugaba con el corto cabello de su hermano

En ese momento el moreno no podía esperar a que llegara el día siguiente, quería darse un baño como nunca en su vida, sin embargo tenía miedo, sabía que las pesadillas lo atormentarían si no abrazaba a Kagome mientras dormía, era extraño, pero si estaba con ella parecía que a las pesadillas les eran más difíciles llegar, ella era su… paz perdida.

A la mañana siguiente…

— ¡Bankotsu-chan! —se escuchaba a alguien llamar al otro lado de la puerta corrediza—debes tomar un baño—el moreno se revolvió entre las sabanas mientras soltaba a Kagome que parecía empezar a notar el movimiento a su alrededor y la pérdida de calor corporal de su hermano, él había escuchado todo claramente y solamente no quería levantarse, la mañana estaba muy fría como para querer darse un baño, pero se resignó, sabía que su olor tarde o temprano empeoraría y no quería dañar el olfato en desarrollo de su hermana, así que sería mejor asearse.

Colocó sus pies en el suelo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida olvidando su antigua herida y caminando como si nada nunca le hubiera pasado ¿Cómo, acaso no sentía dolor?

La gran miko miraba al pequeño caminar hacia donde había escuchado su voz, lo miraba analizando sus movimientos, al parecer eran seguros, firmes e indoloros.

—'Es extraño, ayer su pie tenía una gravedad enorme, me sorprendió el hecho de que no se hubiera quebrado, pero ahora, este niño camina sin cojear ni quejarse… ¿Por qué será?'—cuando lo vio acercarse restregándose los ojos con apariencia inocente corrió la puerta para que pasara—Bankotsu-chan, los baños están en ese cuarto, te dejé algo de ropa para que usaras ya que supongo no tienes otra—el niño se sonrojó un poco y asintió con la cabeza

—Arigatou—susurró y empezó a caminar en dirección al cuarto

—Por cierto Bankotsu-chan, ¿ya no te duele el pie?—esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, ¡Era cierto, su pie!, sin embargo no sentía dolor alguno

—Al parecer todo está bien Miko-sama, ya no me duele—se fue hacia el baño sin esperar otra pregunta. Por más agradecido que estuviera en ese momento solo podía pensar en sacar la suciedad de su cabello y cada rincón de su cuerpo

…

La semana transcurrió sin contratiempos, Bankotsu y Jakotsu jugaban con las espadas de bambú que les habían regalado algunos unos ancianos retirados y empezaron a practicar desde el primer día, el padre de Jakotsu los miraba sorprendido día con día, llevaban un nivel muy parejo, sin embargo, parecía que el pequeño Bankotsu tenía más fuerza que su propio hijo, a quien llevaba mucho tiempo enseñándole a manipular la espada mediante el bastón de bambú, sin embargo nunca lo había visto tan entusiasmado en luchar sino hasta que el pequeño niño moreno empezó a motivarlo, aunque algo debía reconocer, su hijo era más ágil, casi como una serpiente a la hora de atacar.

Intentó enseñarles cómo debían manipular la espada, pero al parecer esos niños no tenían la misma idea, ya que rápidamente desecharon la idea de un estilo único y empezaron a emplear un estilo diferente que poco a poco iban moldeando y creando según sus gustos y necesidades, efectividad y agresividad junto con agilidad parecían sus fundamentos para atacar. Un estilo más agresivo para Bankotsu y uno más preciso para Jakotsu, ambos extraordinarios salidos del instinto de supervivencia de los más pequeños y eso que solo usaban armas de madera y teniendo algunos días de práctica, no quisiera imaginarlos en unos meses siendo apenas unos niños.

Makoto-sama los vigilaba en todo su desarrollo. Esos niños sin duda alguna serían guerreros y muy poderosos en su opinión. A medida que vio que pasaban los días empezó a sentir algo extraño al ver al moreno. Inquietud. Ese niño se estaba consumiendo en algo extraño, algo más peligroso que la oscuridad normal. Se estaba reteniendo y lo sabía, sus ojos cargados de ira le indicaban que tenía un verdugo acechándolo desde las sombras; a pesar de todas esas sonrisas que tenía cuando jugaba con Jakotsu su risa se extinguía cuando lo perdía de vista, empezaba a desarrollar una esencia parecida al youki. Y tenía miedo, miedo porque el pequeño fuera consumido por la maldad y terminara dañando a la aldea. Puede que no tuviera más de 4 años pero luchaba con la habilidad que tendría un joven de 10 y eso contando el hecho de que solo llevaba una semana practicando con su amigo, ese niño sería un prodigio a la hora de usar la espada.

—Bankotsu-chan, ven a comer—lo llamó la miko desde su palacio, la suerte era que su voz se escuchaba a lo lejos y el moreno tenía un oído muy agudo ya que al escucharlo detuvo la espada de su "hermano"

—Ya voy—se despidió de Jakotsu y empezó a correr en dirección a la mansión de la miko

Jakotsu lo miró muy sorprendido, ¿Cómo podía ser tan directo en algunas situaciones y tan tímido en otras? Algo en él le inspiraba autoridad, aunque debía admitir que a veces era algo torpe, aún recordaba el primer día cuando el moreno estaba empezando a manipular su espada de madera y en uno de tantos giros se había enredado con sus propios pies y había caído, empezó a reír al igual que la víctima de la caída quien primero se había sonrojado como un tomate y luego se había levantado como sin nada.

Cuando Bankotsu llegó donde la miko lo esperaba entró y se quitó sus sandalias para dejarlas en la esquina del cuarto donde dormían él y su hermana, la volteó a mirar, pero no estaba—'Makoto-sama debió habérsela llevado de nuevo para bañarla'—pensó. Salió del cuarto para buscarla pero no encontró a nadie al final del pasillo como siempre, en lugar de eso, la luz de unas habitaciones estaba encendida y se escuchó una voz en el interior que decía casi en susurró "pase".

El moreno entró encontrando a la miko tranquilamente sentada en un cojín con su hermana en brazos, la niña al percibir su presencia empezó a estirar los brazos hacia él, era extraño aun con sus ojos cerrados por el sueño podía detectar la presencia de su hermano, parecían estar creando un vínculo. El niño la tomó con una ligera sonrisa, su hermana lograba alegrar sus días atestados por el pensamiento acerca de los "si hubiera".

—Bankotsu-chan—habló Makoto-sama—necesito hablar contigo—el niño asintió, hablar no le daba miedo sin embargo sintió de inmediato como la tensión en el ambiente aumentaban—no te preocupes, no es nada fuera de lo normal—la miko sonrió de una forma tan falsa que el niño empezó a preocuparse, era una sonrisa parecida a la de su madre antes de la tragedia, cuando le decía que "todo estaría bien"

—Miko-sama, por favor, sea clara—al niño no le gustaban los rodeos y sentía que algo no andaba bien

—De acuerdo—ella suspiró, al parecer sería más fácil de lo que pensaba—Bankotsu-chan, necesito que me digas que te tiene atormentado, tu presencia empieza a mancharse de youki y eso me preocupa—cuando terminó de articular sus palabras Bankotsu se sorprendió ¿youki, él? No pensaba que sus angustias pudieran llegar a afectar "el mundo espiritual" ¡y menos a producir energías malignas teniendo casi siempre junto a él a un ser tan puro como lo era su hermana!

—Gomennasai Miko-sama—Kagome se había dormido en sus brazos, ella sería la segunda persona que lo sabría fuera de su familia destruida por la guerra—la historia no es muy buena de contar, es acerca del motivo por el cual nos encontró en el bosque…—y en cuanto dijo eso empezó a relatarle la historia de forma resumida, un poco más larga que la que Jakotsu sabía, exceptuando los detalles de la muerte de su madre y las atrocidades que había visto durante su estadía en su escondite, por las ventanas, por los agujeros de la madera, ya que era obvio que no se lo diría a nadie que no compartiera sangre con él…. O eso pensaba

La miko procesó la información recibida, era obvio que ahí habían piezas faltantes ¿o no? No había motivo alguno por el cual debía empezar a desarrollar youki, más bien, debía desarrollar odio a la guerra, lo que sería más ido hacia el reiki, como el de su hermana. Pero al parecer ese extraño sentimiento que tenía no era hacia la guerra, eso tenía un motivo más profundo. Sin embargo no quiso presionarlo más, ya había sido mucho por ese día y al parecer la herida aún estaba fresca, por el momento lo dejaría pasar, de igual manera no había mucho que hacer si él no quería hablar y sabía que si presionaba podría cometer el error de acelerar esa mancha que estaba creciendo dentro del corazón del niño.

Bankotsu se marchó de la habitación con Kagome, la miró y le sonrió con nostalgia ¿Acaso alguien tan pura como ella merecía sufrir todo eso? Siempre pensó que podría haber un poco de paz en él luego del agónico embarazo de su madre en el que vivía sumido en la angustia, pero se equivocó. Cada vez su preocupación aumentaba más, pensaba en Kagome, en protegerla, en alejarla de todo eso que él mismo estaba pasando, no deseaba que ella también sufriera el saber, el haber visto, el escuchar…

Habiendo pasado un año desde su estadía en la aldea de la miko Bankotsu y Jakotsu desarrollaron un vínculo extrañamente unido, la confianza era mucha y al parecer las cosas iban mejorando de más en más, todo era tranquilidad en la aldea y eso aunque reconfortante solamente era síntoma de un mal presagio que empezaba a crecer de parte de todos los aldeanos y hasta la misma miko.

Los padres de Jakotsu empezaron a tratar a Bankotsu y a Kagome como si fueran hijos suyos. El padre del niño con marcas de serpiente les regaló unas espadas de práctica, su filo era mínimo pero con la fuerza necesaria podrían ser fatales las heridas que ocasionaran.

Aún recordaba los primeros días que las usaron, como vieron poco a poco la diferencia entre un bambú de práctica y una espada real, ahora no podían permitirse los resbalones porque eso significaría una perdida segura de algún dedo. Con eso en mente los niños que ahora parecían inseparables empezaron a practicar.

Practicaban varias horas al día, sin descanso y solo deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tomar aire o hidratarse. Bankotsu una vez a la semanas llevaba la pequeña Kagome a la habitación en la que hace pocos meses la miko meditante se enfocaba en crear una barrera que cubriera la aldea y al notarlos llegar se aliviaba, pues había notado que la presencia de Kagome con ella era suficiente para ayudar, su flujo de reiki era suave y constante por tanto le ayudaba a moldear la barrera con mayor velocidad.

Kagome quien iniciaba a balbucear sus primeras palabras se quedaba quieta mientras la miko la tomaba en brazos disfrutando de como su relajante presencia la envolvía y donaba cantidades considerables de energía para su tamaño y a su vez ella le ayudaba a inconscientemente acostumbrarse desde pequeña a que su flujo de energía espiritual fuera abundante y empezara a expulsarse suavemente, sin duda sería una miko poderosa y peligrosa para los youkais.

Bankotsu meditaba con ellas a la distancia, lo hacía con Kagome ya que su presencia calmaba el alerta de sus sentidos y le ayudaba a olvidar los malos recuerdos que azotaban su mente de diariamente. Aún recordaba cuando la escuchó decir su primera palabra

—Ban…ky—cuando la escuchó detuvo el movimiento de su espada y la miró, como sus zafiros lo miraban dulces y expectantes de sus ágiles y precisos movimientos cada vez que arremetía con fuerza contra ese tronco de práctica, soltó la espada y la tomó de los brazos de Jakotsu que permanecía anonadado mientras la miraba

—Kag—le dijo y la bebé se empezó a reír, algo en ese momento en el corazón del joven guerrero se movió tiernamente mientras abrazaba a la pequeña, se enorgullecía de que su primera palabra fuera su nombre

Días después llegó el cumpleaños de Bankotsu que fue bastante fuera de lo común, ¿Quién imaginaría al moreno usando una pequeña trenza? Los aldeanos al conocerlo a él y a su hermana junto a su historia les tomaron cariño y prácticamente los adoptaron como hijos de todos. A la celebración de su cumpleaños no asistió demasiada gente, solo los más cercanos. Los regalos se enfocaban en algo en común: al parecer podría cambiar bastante su imagen de forma positiva. Unos de los esenciales fueron sus sandalias negras y un traje blanco de batalla que solo se ajustaba con un obi de igual color.

"Cuando enfrentes a tus enemigos, ¿no te gustaría distinguir si estás haciendo bien tu trabajo?" recordó lo que el padre de Jakotsu le dijo conmovido por la sinceridad y humildad del corazón del niño, sin embargo Bankotsu entendía muy bien el significado de esas palabras:

Sangre salpicando. Si haces bien tu trabajo, por más sangre que salpique, tu ropa permanecerá inmaculada, el blanco no debe tocar jamás la sangre.

Al parecer eso había sido todo por ese día, el moreno continuó esquivando cualquier indicio de curiosidad por la miko líder cada vez que intentaba sacarle información del porqué durante ese año su nivel de youki no hacía más que aumentar.

Algunos días después todo parecía seguir en paz, sin embargo, algo dentro de los pensamientos de la líder de la aldea parecía no estar tranquilo.

—'Las luces del norte siguen destellando…' —se llevó una mano al pecho preocupada—'si no las apagan en el transcurso del día… habrá que lanzar la alerta'—suspiró y miró a la niña junto a ella empezar a jugar con el reiki de sus manos—Kagome—susurró el nombre, así que ella sería; ¿ella sería quien salvaría al mundo del futuro de las manos del youki?, sufrimiento, oscuridad, pero aún más importante para ella: ¿salvaría a su hermano de la maldad que amenazaba con entrar en su corazón?

Esa y otras preguntas se acumulaban en su interior. No estaba segura de porqué pero sabía que por lo menos con esa bebé ahí, la aldea no estaría a salvo y menos con su edad, la cual no le ayudaba a defender a nadie, ni a ella misma. Estaba segura de que ningún ser oscuro quisiera que un ser tan pequeño y poderoso creciera para desarrollar su máximo potencial espiritual ¿no?

Por eso y aun sabiendo los riesgos mantenía cuidando de esa bebé y de su hermano se daba el lujo de protegerlos, porque era su deber como servidora de Midoriko y sacerdotisa.

Miró al moreno: Ágil, fuerte, pequeño, triste de apariencia. Era casi lo contrario a su hermana que representaba todo lo contrario. Luz, esperanza, felicidad e inocencia. Algo extraño, se complementaban desde temprana edad y empezaba a temer más por él que por el resto de la aldea, presentía que algo malo le ocurriría de nuevo. Esa inocencia ya no tan pura empezaba a desaparecer, el pequeño dejaba que la luz se perdiera en los momentos que no estaba con Kagome.

No había logrado que le dijera que era lo que atormentaba su memoria, hecho que no hacía más que solo asustarla ¿qué podría ser tan malo que tuviera que ocultarlo a todos? ¿qué sufrió ese niño? ¿qué verdugo cargaba sobre sus hombros que le impedía vivir tranquilo?

Esas y otras dudas pasaban por su mente cuando escuchó un estruendo aterrador al norte

—'Demonios'—no esperaba que atacaran tan pronto, esperaba que al menos le tomara más tiempo a ese ser oscuro enterarse de la estadía de la pequeña en su aldea…

Los dos pequeños guerreros se detuvieron de practicar combate cuerpo a cuerpo de manera abrupta al escuchar el estruendo de una explosión a lo lejos, Bankotsu no esperó que Jakotsu reaccionara, tomó una de las katanas enfundadas del padre de Jakotsu olvidando la propia de práctica en la carrera y simplemente inició a correr en dirección al palacio donde se suponía se encontraban la miko líder y Kagome

—'No puedo dejar que le hagan daño, debo protegerla' —corría sin importarle lastimarse por no fijarse por donde iba, sostenía su espada de práctica aún sin desenvainarla de la empuñadura mientras miraba que a lo lejos que empezaban a llegar algunos youkais y guerreros de aldeas enemigas con intenciones obvias de asesinar a todo aquel que se interpusiera ante ellos

Miraba con terror a los ogros dirigirse a la fuente más pura de energía en la zona, los padres de los aldeanos empezaban a caer mientras la sangre alrededor de los cuerpos que caían sin vida se esparcía, todos intentaban contener lo más posible el ataque mientras la miko recuperaba la compostura luego de saber que su campo de energía había caído por un descuido, eso fue un error fatal, la gente no debía caer muerta por su culpa.

Llamó a una de sus damas de compañía a que sostuviera a la pequeña y la resguardara mientras tomaba sus armas para salir a pelear, escuchaba los gritos a las afueras empezando a hacerla sentir culpable ¿Cómo había podido permitir que la barrera flaqueara ante un ataque? Salió y vio como muchos de los padres de los niños de la aldea habían muerto, fijó su vista en los ogros que amenazaban con atacar palacio y los apuntó con una flecha mientras gritaba

— ¡Mueran! —los ogros empezaban a desvanecerse al igual que los guerreros enemigos que iniciaban a incendiar cabañas, una de ellas, lugar donde vivía Jakotsu

— ¡Jakotsu, salgan de ahí! —Bankotsu gritaba sabiendo que la miko protegía donde se encontraba Kagome en ese momento, empezó a correr y vio algo que lo hizo detenerse y enfocarse en una de las escenas que al parecer quedaría en su mente el resto de su vida

Jakotsu corriendo hacia el cuerpo inerte de su padre.

Su casa quemándose y su madre atrapada entre la madera que bloqueaba la entrada de la misma. Aún en shock reaccionó, con la katana empezó a golpear la madera para partirla y poder permitirle la salida a la madre de su amigo quien no dejaba de llorar al ver a su esposo muerto y a su hijo llorando sobre su cadáver.

— ¡Jakotsu reacciona! —sabía que en ese momento no había otra frase más irracional para poder calmarlo y que le ayudara, pero empezaba a entrar en pánico, el fuego por la casa empezaba a expandirse y todos a su alrededor lloraban y no entraban en razón, necesitaba ayuda, la madera era muy gruesa y con su fuerza no lograba partirla, la mujer atrapada no tenía tampoco la suficiente para mover los tablones y lo que miraba por las hendiduras la dejaba paralizada, empezaba a sentir el calor detrás de ella siendo consciente de que solo tenía esa salida —Señora por favor ayúdeme—Bankotsu no quería volver a ver morir a alguien en llamas, ya tenía suficiente con la muerte de su madre

— ¡Jakotsu! —la madre desesperada lo intentaba alertar, veía como se acercaba uno de los soldados armados hacia su pequeño dispuesto a matarlo—Bankotsu… sálvalo por favor, cuida de él, merece más que solo esto—dicho esto dejó de luchar para salir y el moreno reaccionó inmediatamente corriendo hacia el niño que reaccionó al grito de su madre para enterarse de que su aniki se encontraba en posición defensiva ante él protegiéndolo del más grande

—Levántate Jakotsu, corre por una katana—el mencionado tomó la más cercana para encontrarse con el moreno defendiéndose del más grande con dificultad, pues sus ataques y su fuerza eran mucho mayores y mejores por la experiencia

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dos pequeños idiotas que al parecer prefieren llorar a defender su pueblo—el enemigo se reía cruelmente de Jakotsu quien se encontraba ahora más serio que nunca, si no se equivocaba, ese era el asesino de su padre quien había vuelto por él

—El único idiota que morirá aquí eres tú—el grito desgarrador de Jakotsu fue escuchado por toda la aldea, nadie, ni el propio Bankotsu esperaba eso

De un salto había atravesado el pecho del enemigo con su katana quien de la impresión y la velocidad del mismo no había alcanzado a defenderse y empezaba a vomitar sangre salpicando al niño de kimono rosa.

Jakotsu cayó al suelo en silencio luego de eso, Bankotsu impresionado no lograba recuperarse de nada, primero, ver tantas muertes en un solo día, luego, ver eso, apreciar la primera muerte ocasionada por su "hermano menor".

— ¡Bankotsu! —el grito de la miko lo sacó de su ensoñación mientras corría de vuelta a palacio donde podía observar la presencia de monstruos era casi nula pero los enemigos empezaban a entrar ultrajando territorio sagrado— ¡ve por Kagome, protégela! —no terminó de escuchar cuando sintió la presencia de Kagome perturbada, nunca la había sentido de esa manera, se preocupó más y entró con prisa al cuarto donde estaba encontrando a la pequeña llorando ante la presencia de un soldado que recién había matado a su cuidadora

—Con que… ¿qué tenemos aquí? —el soldado se rio con sorna y miró a la bebé— ¿vienes a ver la muerte de esta bastarda? Los rumores dicen que todo esto es su culpa—levantó su espada hasta posarla en su hombro mientras Bankotsu se colocaba delante de Kagome y lo miraba retadoramente— ¿Eh, que te pasa, por qué esa cara? —sonrió maliciosamente—no me digas que esa cosa es tu hermana—dijo al notar la marca idéntica en la frente de ambos—Jajaja, mi misión es terminar con ella, así que…—no esperó que el guerrero reaccionara antes sin dejarlo acabar de hablar desgarrando la carne de su muslo con la katana, el enemigo se arrodilló y el pequeño sin permitirle defenderse y con bastante eficacia clavó la espada en su estómago

—No te metas con ella—posteriormente la clavó y giró dentro de su cuello mientras los ojos del soldado se desorbitaban y caía al suelo, provocándole una hemorragia incontenible que acabó dejando todo alrededor salpicado de sangre

El guerrero se volteó al escuchar el llanto de su hermana, no pudiendo evitarlo la abrazó y lloró amargamente con ella en brazos, había… asesinado a alguien.

¡Le había quitado la vida!

Era un asesino… ¿qué diría su madre ahora si lo viera?

—'Quizá… estaría orgullosa de mí… por defenderla'—lloraba más fuerte al sentir las manos de su hermanita apretar su ropa, como si sintiera la culpa que él sentía en ese instante, la miró, se quitó su obi que le quedaba considerablemente largo de la cintura y limpió a su hermana de la sangre de ese soldado mientras la miraba con algo de vacío y felicidad en su mirada—'Te he protegido'—al terminar, lo vio, todo rojo su obi, escuchó pasos y temió tener que volver a matar a alguien, ya habían sido suficientes shocks por ese día y no estaba seguro de poder soportar otro de esa magnitud

—Bankotsu ¿están bien? —Miko había aparecido con su brazo rojo y varios hematomas en su cuerpo— ¿Qué les ha…?—la imagen frente a sus ojos se le hizo de lo más tétrico y triste que hubiera visto en su vida

El pequeño con sus ojos perdidos y vacíos con algo de orgullo mirando el obi rojo en sus manos, a Kagome con la sangre de alguien más en sus ropas y su piel torpemente limpiada dejando rastros de la misma por todos lados y sumida en un llanto culposo y triste

—He podido—dijo el pequeño antes de desmayarse y caer hacia atrás dejando a su hermana sobre él…

**Notas Finales**: Gracias por leer. Déjenme un Review si les ha gustado, si quieren compartir su opinión y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia que me ayude a mejorar puede ser también por PM.

Agradecimientos a:

**Aidee (Angeel O)**

**Kasai shinju**

**Aoi-Malfoy Black**

**Rogue85**

**Yuli**

**Nicolai **

**Y a quienes agregaron a alertas.**

Gracias por todo, nos leemos en la siguiente

Se despide

**Kigen-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título**: Tentaciones Prohibidas

**Autora**: Kigen no Lawliet

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la famosísima reina mangaka Rumiko Takahashi-sensei, sin embargo la historia sí es de mi completa autoría, ¡Digan no al plagio!

**Pareja: **BanxKag

**Resumen**: (Primer arco) La historia del pasado de nuestro guerrero favorito es relatada. "¿Por eso eres así?" Si tu madre te viera ahora ¿Qué diría?, tu hermana una miko, y tú un mercenario sin corazón. '¡Yo… la amo, no me interesa si es mi hermana o no!'. Lo miró a sus profundos ojos azules y sosteniéndose de sus fuertes brazos le dijo: "Aniki, bésame"

**Notas**: Después de haber pensado que este dic quedaría pausado por falta de inspiración una luz al final del túnel me ha dado inspiración para poder avanzar y actualizar, también tengo (milagrosamente) ya hecha la mitad del próximo capítulo, que de momento va a ser uno de los más fuertes que he hecho.

**Advertencias**: Futuros _Lemons_, violencia gráfica, incesto. Si no crees estar preparado para leer estas escenas, abstente para que luego no hayan insultos.

Para que quede claro avisaré en que capítulos hay o no Lemon/Incesto.

**Señas de lectura: **

"…"= Sarcasmo

'…'= Pensamientos

_Cursiva_= Palabras resaltadas

**Capítulo 4-Un Terrible mal augurio, ¿Al fin un poco de paz?**

Después de la guerra que terminó devastando la aldea de Makoto-sama se pasó casi dos semanas en luto y reconstrucción.

Los pequeños niños siempre estaban presentes en los funerales, era algo realmente triste considerando que tantos niños, entre ellos Jakotsu habían perdido todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pequeño de kimono rosa no podía dejar de reprocharse el momento en que entró en shock, porque quizá si no hubiera entrado en ese estado su madre aún estaría con él.

Bankotsu no estaba en mejores condiciones que su hermano, desde su primer asesinato solo soñaba con esa escena tétrica donde el hombre frente a él desorbitaba sus ojos y caía desangrado. Estaba realmente traumado, aunque hay algo que no lo dejaba dormir con tranquilidad además de esa escena.

—'Y es que en realidad'—tragó grueso mientras miraba con su hermana el río luego de haberse ido de los cultos que aún se rendían a los muertos en batalla, pues no se sentía con ganas de estar en ese último día de luto—'En realidad…' —no lograba ni siquiera pensarlo, para él era nefasto siquiera pensar en las probabilidades de que… de que ese acto tan enfermo como lo era arrebatar la vida…—'lo disfruté'—ante ese pensamiento sintió que su mente se tornó en blanco unos segundos que se le hicieron infinitos. Lo peor era que en sus últimos sueños reía ante la muerte de aquel ser inmundo que planeaba asesinar a su hermanita

De un pronto a otro y sacándolo de sus pensamientos pudo sentir como su hermana se removía incómoda en sus brazos.

— ¿Kag? —no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿qué le ocurría? Sin embargo creyó enterarse del porqué cuando su hermana empezó a destilar energía espiritual y ésta a duras penas lograba entrar en su cuerpo más grande—'lo que dijo Miko-sama'—sí, aún recordaba las palabras de ella luego de una semana de la masacre, donde lo encontró extrañamente concentrado

Flashback

Había logrado dormir a Kagome y necesitaba encontrar al pequeño Bankotsu, lo vio solo… un aura oscura empezaba a crearse alrededor suyo. No fue hasta minutos después que entendió que el pequeño estaba llenándose de pensamientos negativos, pues su energía negativa estaba aumentando en desmedida casi acercándose a lo que sería el youki, solo atinó a lanzarle una onda de reiki que lo sacó de sus pensamientos

— ¡Qué demonios le sucede! —gritó de la nada como si lo hubiese quemado y lo entendió al ver el gesto nada sorprendido de la miko

—Bankotsu—se acercó más a él quien estaba sorprendido hasta de sus propias palabras, él nunca alzaba la voz, ni decía palabras de esa índole frente a nadie—esa pregunta debería hacerla yo—el niño solo volteó el rostro, no quería confrontarla— ¿Qué te pasa? —intentó tomarlo del hombro pero él solo se levantó, estaba molesto, no con ella, no con él mismo, no con nadie

No se lograba entender ni solo.

Era la situación la que lo molestaba. Quería un poco de paz, estar solo al parecer no le hacía del todo bien.

Menos luego de saber que de alguna forma todo eso era su culpa, de él y de su hermana.

Ellos habían traído la tragedia a ese lugar, era eso o la misma los perseguía.

¿Era acaso su culpa que todo eso estuviera ocurriendo?

¿Hasta el mismo hecho de la desgracia de Jakotsu?

Cada vez que pensaba eso terminaba aumentando algo en su interior, se sentía fúrico, con ganas de simplemente tomar una katana y destrozar algún árbol, muñeco de práctica, e incluso…

¡No! No podía siquiera pensar en eso. Pero era indudable. Estaba sediento de algo inexplicable, desde el último ataque no hacía más que preguntarse qué rayos estaba sucediéndole, ya no sentía culpa de lo que había hecho.

Y vaya que matar a un hombre debía ser motivo de remordimiento para un niño con tan escasa edad.

Escuchó a Kagome empezar a llorar, no sabía cómo ya que en realidad estaba bastante alejada de él, pero podía sentir su angustia.

—Bankotsu—volvió a llamarlo la miko antes de que él siquiera diera un paso para ir con ella—no vayas, perturbarás aún más su espíritu—no logró terminar de entender sus palabras, reanudó su idea de ir donde su hermana pero al momento de querer moverse en dirección a palacio la miko volvió a cortarle el paso

—Con su permiso—dijo entre dientes el moreno que no entendía el porqué de su tono de voz, no era un buen día para él, pero no recordaba nunca haber pasado un día en que estuviera tan enojado con alguien con quien debería estar agradecido

— ¡Reacciona! —tocó su frente transmitiéndole reiki logrando aturdirlo y que por un momento entrara en cordura—Kagome en este momento está sintiendo tu energía negativa, ¿cómo crees que se sienta un ser tan puro como ella por tu energía? —en eso el moreno entró en razón, maldición, había estado afectado a su hermanita por sus estúpidos pensamientos

—Lo…—se detuvo, aún no era tan orgulloso pero lo era al fin y al cabo—lo siento—dijo casi en un susurro inaudible y suave mientras miraba al suelo, de verdad estaba actuando como un niñito tonto

—Tranquilo—respondió la joven Miko arrodillándose hasta quedar a su altura y colocar su mano en la cabeza del pelinegro—sé cómo debes sentirte—le sonrió tiernamente mientras volvía a levantarse—solo recuerda una cosa Bankotsu—le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla de la cabeza mientras el más pequeño solo lograba mirarla sorprendido—nunca debes dejar que la oscuridad te absorba… por el bien de Kagome y el tuyo propio, podrían dañarse mutuamente ya que puede que ella quiera intentar purificarte al pensar que la oscuridad es quien te ataca y no es parte de ti

En eso miró al suelo aún bajo efectos peores de las palabras de la miko, tenía razón, debía aprender a auto-dominar ese instinto extraño y ese deseo de desquite de su interior, el cual aún no se atrevía a llamar por lo que realmente era

Fin Flashback

Intentó dominar otra vez esos sentimientos que no hacían más que traicionarlo y asustar a su hermana, no lo logró a la primera, sin embargo debía admitir que el reiki de Kagome era realmente útil, pues en unos minutos logró calmar su ira aunque no del todo su "youki", ella por su parte dejó de revolverse incómoda en los brazos de su Aniki.

—Banky—lo llamó ella de la nada, lo que lo hizo saltar un poco de su lugar

—Kag—le respondió mientras la acercaba más a sí mismo y sentía como ella empezaba halar suavemente los cabellos que enmarcaban su aún infantil rostro, sonrió para ella como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, no podía creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápidamente, ya podía decir sus primeras palabras y gateaba como toda una profesional

Estuvo en esa posición con ella investigando con sus deditos su cara cuando algo lo distrajo

—Aniki—escuchó una voz conocida y que lo hizo voltear

—Jakotsu—respondió al verlo llegar tan decaído— ¿Cómo estuvo el último día de luto a los caídos en batalla? —preguntó, le había dicho que se ausentaría porque necesitaba tiempo a solas sin embargo sabía que esa respuesta no era suficiente para él, menos para conocerlo tan bien

— ¿Sabes? Sé que ese no es el motivo por el cual no fuiste—se sentó junto al moreno mientras veía como Kagome tendía sus brazos en su dirección y empezaba a hacer un esfuerzo para que su hermano le permitiera ir donde él —y reafirmo aún más lo que digo, ya que no faltarías a la cremación de mi padre y mi madre—tomó a la pequeña de las manos de Bankotsu quien no parecía reaccionar al reconocer su acto de egoísmo ¿cómo dejó pasar ese momento tan importante para su hermano? Y así fue que recordó una de las tantas costumbres poco comunes que recordaría el resto de su vida

Ya que aunque sonara extraño, esa era tradición del pueblo, velar los cuerpos durante un tiempo establecido por la propia Miko, tratarlos con hierbas especiales para evitar su descomposición acelerada y su mal olor, para al final cremarlos, se decía que haciendo eso las almas descansaban más tranquilamente y no había riesgos de que reencarnaran en demonios, era una manera de liberarlos de su responsabilidad en la tierra para con los vivos.

—Lo siento mucho Jakotsu—le sorprendió su propia naturalidad para disculparse con él, nunca antes lo había hecho realmente de una manera tan sincera con alguien que no compartiera lazos sanguíneos con él

Y ahí lo entendió.

Ese niño había superado esa barrera mental que él pensó que existía, pero que nunca contempló solo era una ilusión.

Ya que él siempre fue y seguiría siendo su hermano.

Por algo los había reunido el destino ¿no?

—Ya no importa—simple, compresivo, al parecer no entendía que esas palabras lejos de hacerlo sentir mejor solo lo hacían sentir más culpable

—Sí importa, eran tus padres—intentó que dejara de pensar que era algo fácil de decir, pues bien sabía que en el fondo su hermano nunca podría dejar de reprocharse la muerte de su madre, cosa que aunque el que tenía en brazos a su hermana no le hubiera contado, era fácil de asumir

—Solo olvídalo—dijo mientras la pequeña Kagome empezaba a balbucear sílabas de la nada formando palabras básicas—sabes que eso no cambiará lo que ya está hecho—miró al moreno que aún seguía absorto en sus propios pensamientos culposos—ahora dime—dejó de cargar a Kagome para sentarla en el suelo sabiendo que ella se sostendría sin problemas y tal vez empezaría a moverse alrededor de ellos— ¿Por qué desde ese día desprendes esa energía más a menudo? —sabía que se refería al día que cobró su primera vida, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien…

— ¿Cómo sabes de mi energía? —al reconocer las pistas tras las palabras se dio cuenta de que Miko-sama no era la única que tendría que persuadir, ¿no?

—Es más fácil distinguir la energía de los demás cuando tú mismo la posees—Bankotsu abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de que era verdad—sí, estoy casi seguro de que te sientes como yo, culpable de poder sentir que tal vez… no estuvo tan mal lo que hicimos ¿no? —sí, él tenía una habilidad para hacerlo darse cuenta de lo obvio y a la misma vez hacerlo sentir mal

Lo había dejado sin palabras, estaban hablando de eso mientras Kagome exploraba alrededor dando reiki a las flores para que estas brillaran y se abrieran, eso de alguna forma lo hizo sentirse peor.

—He hablado con Makoto-sama de esto—el moreno se alteró un poco ante esa revelación—me ha dicho que no es normal, eso fue lo que más me alteró… Kagome intenta purificar todo a su alrededor, eso causa que nosotros seamos algo parecido a un youkai para ella—pareció suspirar cansinamente con lo siguiente que diría, para Bankotsu sería más difícil de digerir—la miko tiene miedo de que nuestra energía negativa se empiece a transformar en "youki real" y lastime a Kagome…

— ¿¡Qué!? —Ya esperaba esa reacción por parte de su hermano— ¿¡Se ha vuelto loca, insinúa que debo alejarme de Kag!? —su ya de por sí alterado ser no se encontraba mejor después de eso, ¡Ya sabría la miko lo que pensaba acerca de su opinión, no dejaría a nadie protegiendo a Kagome sabiendo de su incompetencia! Prefería matar a cien hombres a dejarla sola

Un momento, ¿matar a cien hombres? En eso volvió a entrar en sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que en realidad ella tenía razón de estar asustada, él estaba reconsiderando la idea de asesinar como si solo hablara del clima… él estaba mal.

—Bankotsu, tú y yo sabemos que esto no mejorará, extrañamente al menos yo ya no siento esa culpa que me carcomía los primeros días

— ¿Qué sugieres? No quiero apartarme de Kagome, el solo hecho de dejarla sola sabiendo que vienen por ella y que puede sufrir algún riesgo me es repulsivo

—Si todo sigue a como se supone que seguirá no tendremos elección—terminó de decir el de kimono rosa mientras levantaba sus ojos hasta conectarlos con los de su hermano quien los miraba interrogante—hoy en la mañana miko-sama ha dado el aviso—sabía que después de eso seguramente el de mirada aguamarina terminaría de odiar a quien los salvó—el terrateniente de las tierras vecinas ha dado su punto de vista de la situación crítica, ha ofrecido la protección de su ejército a la aldea a cambio de soldados nuevos y el dominio de las tierras de Makoto-sama—maldición, al parecer su hermano aún no había reaccionado y sabía lo que eso significaba

Estaba furioso, furioso y preguntándose qué demonios planeaba esa persona que en un principio los rescató ¿Protegerlos? ¿Arrojarlos a la muerte? ¡Él no se iría sin una seguridad de que Kagome estaría bien, ya tuvo suficiente con haberla visto tentar la muerte una vez! Kagome desde donde estaba empezó tartamudear suavemente

—No, Banky no—se refería a que dejara su enojo mientras empezaba alzar sus manitas en dirección a su hermano desprendiendo energía pura, ante eso el moreno pareció reaccionar, especialmente luego de que su hermanita llegara gateando hasta él mientras intentaba poner sus manitas en su pecho aun siguiendo con su labor, él sonrió ligeramente ante eso

—Piénsalo bien Bank, el ejército de Otsumaki es lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a todo este sector y según lo que me han dicho los viejos de la aldea han pasado cinco años sin sufrir bajas considerables, los entrenamientos dicen que son exhaustivos y peligrosos pero forman hombres de guerra bastante fuertes—eso pareció calmar un poco la furia de su hermano quien con la presencia de la más pequeña parecía recuperar la razón, pues en menos tiempo del que canta un gallo había dado una positiva

—Me uniré a ese ejército si es tan bueno como dicen—Jakotsu pareció sonreír ante sus palabras mientras en el fondo se formaba una angustia—si protegen a Kagome y me entrenan para hacerlo podré ser parte de ellos hasta que logre lo que quiero

— ¿Sabes que son unos malnacidos con los nuevos cadetes, cierto? —él lo sabía, había visto a su padre tratar así a los nuevos reclutas las escasas veces que lo había visto acercarse a la aldea

—Pero vale la pena si al final puedo ser yo quien la proteja—sonrió a su pequeña hermana, en su mente solo existía la promesa que le había hecho a su madre antes de morir

— ¡Bien, yo iré contigo! —eso no lo tomó por sorpresa, había podido comprobar lo fiel que podía llegar a ser Jakotsu con él y sabía que al igual que él, su hermano sintió ese extraño placer al hacer derramar sangre y sentía ese deseo de proteger a esa pequeña en sus brazos

—Gracias Jakotsu—dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza, después de todo él era su hermano

—No Bank, gracias a ti—tal vez el moreno no lo entendiera aún, pero él sentía que le debía la vida al haberlo salvado de la muerte y convertirse en su única familia

Así terminaron el día solo mirando el amanecer.

-Al día siguiente-

Al día siguiente no todo mejoró como todos pensaban. La aldea se vio invadida de soldados aliados mientras escoltaban al gran terrateniente gobernante de las tierras vecinas y próximamente nuevo poseedor de esas tierras. No habían hablado aún con Makoto-sama por falta de tiempo y porque esperaba ver si realmente todo sería como Jakotsu había supuesto.

Tenía a Kagome sostenida de sus manos mientras ella tenía sus pies en el suelo, no la soltaba por miedo a que cayera aunque extrañamente ese miedo estaba más latente ese día que en los anteriores, toda la aldea había sido llamada en convocatoria por la presentación del nuevo líder de los territorios sagrados de Makoto-sama. Aunque no solo habían sido convocados por ese motivo, necesitaban hacer presencia y presentación de los nuevos soldados en subordinación a Otsumaki-sama.

—Me presento ante usted honorable Makoto-sama—habló el hombre más alto, de aproximadamente cuarenta años mientras bajaba de su caravana donde venía siendo escoltado y al final besaba delicadamente la mano de la miko quien tenía gesto duro, hombres con sed de dominio nunca fueron buenos augurios en tiempo de guerra, su avaricia los hacía sacrificar muchas vidas solo por poder—es un placer estar aquí siendo que estas tierras pronto estarán a mi cargo ¿no es así? —sonrió maliciosamente mientras la de ojos castaños hacía una ligera reverencia

—El placer es mío Otsumaki-sama, tengo entendido que viene por motivos fuera de caso con su posición en este momento—intentó sonar lo más calmada posible, pero a leguas sentía sus intenciones para con la aldea, realmente lo estaría considerando de no pensar en que quizá esa sería la única solución para salvar a su pueblo

—En efecto, el ejército ha querido conocer sus nuevos soldados, cabe informarle a su persona Miko-sama que los seleccionados para dicha labor deberán irse en una semana al campamento de entrenamiento en el territorio del sur bajo mi dominio—Bankotsu se sorprendió por las palabras dichas por el terrateniente, lo miró desde lejos con desdén y volteó su vista al que parecía el general del ejército, un joven de aproximadamente unos dieciocho años de cabello negro, piel bronceada y un ojos oscuros como el abismo más profundo

—Bien, ha sido un placer para mí poder reunirlos, le aviso por anticipado que no estoy dispuesta a ceder a toda la población varonil aquí presente, quien se una a ustedes es por voluntad propia—hizo una seña con la mano invitando a los aldeanos que iban de entrada al ejército a acercarse

El terrateniente miró un aproximado de treinta hombres, entre los cuales había al menos mitad de jóvenes de veinte años y mitad de treinta años, le pareció muy pocos soldados nuevos, pero en fin, era eso o negarse esa aldea que de igual manera no era de bastante tamaño, estaba a punto de hablar cuando de la nada se escuchó una voz aguda en medio de la gente.

—Otsumaki-sama—Makoto lo volteó a ver con al niño de sus angustias con Kagome en brazos, no podía ser, esperaba que no dijera alguna estupidez

—Mmm… ¿Quién eres niñito? —al moreno le molestó que le dijeran así pero lo pasó por alto ya que de ser aceptado él sería a quien debía servir

—Mi nombre es Bankotsu…—omitió su apellido al no verle importancia alguna, igual no recordaba el apellido real de su padre, solo el que solía usar cuando estaba en servicio del ejército, lo pensó tres segundos y se dio cuenta de que de momento le sería mejor usarlo—… Kurobashi Bankotsu honorable Otsumaki-sama—el hombre mencionado abrió sus ojos unos milímetros más de lo usual al escuchar el apellido que ese niño recién decía ¿había escuchado bien?

Volteó a ver al general al mando comprobando que este también estaba sorprendido, ese niño al parecer no lo sabía pero su padre había sido el mayor inconveniente para lograr acabar con la miserable aldea donde se supone estuvo habitando él. Ishire Kurobashi fue un hombre tosco, frío y de un corazón de piedra, un excelente guerrero con solo un problema: Era tan impulsivo como un animal. Problema el cual le costó su vida y la caída del imperio terrateniente el cual habían atacado hace ya bastante tiempo.

Lo miró de arriba abajo, no había duda de que fuera su hijo, su tez morena, sus ojos azulados, sus rasgos atigrados y la estrella en la frente solo podrían ser de ese indeseable ser que sin saberlo, seguía atormentándolo aun después de su muerte. ¿Quién era esa niña qué llevaba en brazos, acaso era su hermana? La niña había permanecido inmutablemente quieta e insonora que si no fuera por sus ojos brillantes que parpadeaban y sus cortos rizados cabellos ébano habría pensado que era alguna muñeca o algo parecido.

No supo que el idiota Ishire tuviera otra bastarda antes de morir ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo ahí?

— ¿Y qué deseas, Kurobashi? —trató de sonar lo más neutral posible, pero en el fondo le tenía un odio profundo, igual al que a su difunto padre

—Quiero entrar al ejército—se sorprendió incluso más que antes, pero ahí no acabó su sorpresa, un niño de kimono rosa dio dos pasos al frente posicionándose junto al hijo de su ex enemigo mientras prácticamente decía lo mismo, pudo escuchar el pequeño grito de asombro de los aldeanos presentes quienes estaban tanto o más sorprendidos que él mismo, iba a hablar pero la voz de la miko lo interrumpió de un grito

— ¡No! —la mujer se posicionó dos pasos ante los niños—no debe escucharlos Otsumaki-sama, son niños, han perdido recientemente a sus familias, deben estar diciendo esto porque no están pensando…—se vio interrumpida por la voz del moreno

—Estoy pensando todo muy bien, no quiero estar aquí sin hacer nada o convertirme en un refugiado

—Bankotsu ¡Eres un niño!

— ¿¡Y eso qué!? No importa ya que si por si aún no lo ha notado no lo voy a ser siempre y nadie podrá protegerme ni protegerla

Por un momento el terrateniente pensó que hablaba de a la misma miko pero al ver como apretaba a la niña entre sus brazos entendió que la vida de la miko le era irrelevante.

— ¿Para qué crees que he traído a estos hombres? Para que ustedes no tengan que vivir más en una aldea llena de guerras, ellos los protegerán, ¡disfruten de su infancia!

—Es mí decisión

—Igualmente la mía Makoto-sama—habló el niño de marcas verdes en la cara—es algo que ya hemos pensado y hemos decidido—soltó el niño sin mesura mientras empezaron a escucharse los sollozos de frustración de la mujer antes de que el ambiente se volviera pesado e incómodo

—Por favor… no te entregues a la muerte—la mirada del niño pareció ensombrecerse un poco ante eso

—Cuida de Kagome mientras no esté aquí—eso la terminó de quebrar y solo hizo una reverencia mientras caminaba hacia palacio soltando lágrimas silenciosas

Todo se volvió incómodo mientras los aldeanos veían con preocupación a los dos niños causantes de ese ambiente, nadie podía creer que esos dos niños prácticamente estuvieran de cara a la muerte de una manera tan gustosa.

—Otsumaki-sama, le pedimos por favor que nos integre a las fuerzas de su ejército en el cual entrenaremos y pelearemos con toda el alma y la vida si fuese necesario, háganos más fuertes—la mirada feroz y determinante del moreno lo hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba bromeando ni era algún tipo de broma

—Ofrecemos nuestra más pura lealtad, solo queremos estar a su servicio—el niño de tez pálida habló mientras los dos hacían una reverencia esperando la respuesta del terrateniente

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo sin filo incluso, incómodo, pesado y realmente todos sabían que si ese hombre decía alguna afirmativa, no sería por haberse conmovido, ese hombre era tan avaricioso como por todos los aldeanos presentes juntos.

—Aceptamos sus ofrecimientos niños, la próxima semana partirán con los hombres aquí presentes—sonrió maliciosamente, era mejor tener a esos dos de su lado que en su contra, de igual manera, conocerían el infierno…

— ¡Gracias señor! —gritaron en coro mientras hacían una reverencia y volvían a su lugar

Pobres almas inocentes, no sabían lo que les esperaba…

…

**..**

**.**

**Notas Finales**: El próximo capítulo se llama _"Sacrificio, Humillación en el ejército" _que como dije antes, es uno de los más fuertes que he hecho, este capítulo aunque un poco aburrido es crucial, es la entrada a la trama más relevante del fic, a partir de aquí el crecimiento de los personajes se dará de forma un poco más rápida, pero como esto es un long fic y este definitivamente es el primer arco de la historia verán que en realidad tiene mucho sentido todo.

La próxima actualización será de _"Contrato con la Bestia" y "Por Venganza o Por Amor" _por si gustan pasar a leer, están invitad s a mi perfil, tengo variedad de fics y one-shots que podrían gustarles_._

Gracias por leer y por todo el apoyo. Déjenme un Review si les ha gustado, si quieren compartir su opinión y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia que me ayude a mejorar puede ser también por PM.

Agradecimientos a:

**Aidee (Angeel O)**

**Kagome Wolf**

**Anixs**

**MaucheliPM (Gracias por el apoyo :D )**

**Frans**

**Asia12**

**Y a quienes agregaron a alertas.**

Gracias por todo, nos leemos en la siguiente

Se despide

**Kigen-chan**


End file.
